Cerasus
Cerasus (セラスス, Serasusu) is the main setting and a location in DARLING in the FRANXX. Also known as the Thirteenth Plantation (Plantation 13). Overview Like all the plantations, Cerasus is divided into two sections: the top of the plantation consists of the bygone environment the parasites reside in and below it is the luxurious city the adults live in. The exterior of the plantation consists of a variety of defensive weapons and it is capable of transporting itself for relocation. Everything within the facility for the parasites is arranged to assist with their numbers so that they can maintain their connections. The rooms and everything else is arranged in order and with structure. History In Episode 01, the graduation ceremony for Squad 13 takes place at Cerasus and is overseen by the APE council and the adults. Shortly after, the squad’s startup ritual is about to begin when the plantation comes under attack by a Mohorovic-Class Klaxosaur, which was neutralized by Strelizia shortly after. In Episode 02, the damage from the attack results in the magma energy stockpile to plummet to 54% and thus the plantation is set to meet with Plantation 26 to refill its energy stockpile, in an exchange called "kissing". The mock battle to help Hiro awaken his abilities takes place in an arena outside of the plantation. In Episode 03, Zero Two announces she will be living in Mistilteinn to be near Hiro. In Episode 05, as kissing begins to commence, the plantation switches to mobile mode and a friendship ceremony is held for the two plantations. In Episode 07, the plantation relocates to an area with a beach after Squad 13 is given a vacation for the successful kissing with Plantation 26. There, they discover an abandoned modern city and suspect a mansion was used as inspiration to build their boarding house based on their similar interior designs. In Episode 10, Squad 13 is given an unprecedented invitation to the Plantation Parliament within the city, as parasites are normally banned from entering the city. The mayor presents them medals for their achievements in a short, simple ceremony. They are later allowed to venture through the city before returning to Mistilteinn. On the way back, Zorome gets separated from his squadmates. As he tries to get back, he injures himself and is cared for by a resident of the Inner City. In Episode 15, a Super Lehmann-Class Klaxosaur heads towards Cerasus after destroying Plantation 26 and pries it open, pouring thousands of smaller Klaxosaurs in the city. Squad 13 and the 9's fight against the klaxosaurs to defend the city and the klaxosaur is eliminated by Strelizia. After Gran Crevasse was freed by Strelizia, a giant Klaxosaur arm came from Gran Crevasse and slammed the plantation, taking the core of the Super Lehmann-Class Klaxosaur and leaving marks on the ground. While most of the plantation is destroyed, Mistilteinn miraculously survives. In Episode 16, after Gran Crevasse was seized by the parasites and taken by APE, Cerasus was left ruined. Squad 13 live alone in Mistilteinn for over a month and are given food once a week but have no contact with their caregivers. Despite this, the parasites begin to enjoy their first sense of independence and work together to survive. In Episode 17, Papa sends the 9’s to visit Mistilteinn to check on the parasites and the 9’s stay over for the night. The 9’s later report their findings on the parasites to Papa the next day. In Episode 18, Kokoro and Mitsuru have a wedding ceremony in the backyard with the rest of the squad present until Papa orders the 9's to take the two away and arranges for the others to be picked up. The squad is later taken to the Bird Nest. 's satellite camera.]] In Episode 22, Mistilteinn and the remains of Cerasus are seen via satellite camera when Goro and Hachi discover Miltisteinn contains fertile soil that can be used for cropping. Hiro and Hachi then see a Klaxosaur Mothership near Miltisteinn, where plant life is rapidly growing. In Episode 24, Squad 13 returns to Mistilteinn to find any plants and materials needed to help them survive. They are amazed to find that all plant life is still thriving and can be used to grow crops. However, after seeing what remains of their former boarding house, they are briefly saddened. Locations Parking Dock The parking dock ( ドック, Chuuki Dokku) is where the FRANXXs are stored and cargo comes in and out. Large cargo planes also land and dock here. Changing Room Parasites firstly need to take off their uniform, put on special undergarments, and then enter the restricted area to wear (with a scanning light and a mechanical arm) a pilot suit. There are ten lockers, two mirrors and a shoe rack in each room. Locker number 2, 4, 8, and 9 are owned by Goro, Hiro, Mitsuru, and Futoshi, respectively. Locker number 1, 8, and 10, are owned by Ikuno, Miku, and Kokoro, respectively. Plantation: Inner City Every plantation houses a city inside. Plantation 13 is no different. Access to this area is restricted for the parasites and only those part of APE elite defence groups can go In and out of the city without any problem with an S-Class ID card. The adult population resides in tall, glittering skyscrapers and rarely walk outside. Zero Two always refers to it as a lifeless city. It was further explored when Zorome fell on his head in Episode 10 and met the Old Woman. Internal Conference Room This room is located within the plantation far from the Inner City. The back of it overlooks the Parking Dock. This is where the parasites and their commanders rendezvous for meetings. It has a digital screen and steps for the parasites to sit on during briefings and meetings. Mistilteinn (ミストルティン, Misutorutin) is the residential quarters for parasitesEpisode 02: 2:20. It contains a three-story boarding house, a greenhouse, a control facility for the caregivers, a forest and a few lakes. It is found at the top of Plantation 13, Cerasus and the Inner City can be accessed by elevator, but for the most part, Squad 13 is not granted access to leave Mistilteinn. Residents * Hiro * Goro * Mitsuru * Zorome * Futoshi * Naomi (Formerly) * Zero Two * Ikuno * Miku * Kokoro * Ichigo (Squad Leader) * Nana (Parasite Caretaker) * Hachi (Defense Commander) Military The outer walls of Cerasus are equipped with cannons to defend against Klaxosaurs. Trivia * Mistilteinn means ‘mistletoe’, which is a hemiparasitic plant that draws nutrients from its host. It is an angiosperm (flowering plant with seeds enclosed in an ovary, as compared with a gymnosperm which has seeds not enclosed in an ovary like a pinecone) that produces berries for means of reproduction. In western tradition, mistletoe is hung during the Christmas holiday and couples that pass underneath it together are expected to kiss. Mistletoes are said to represent romance, fertility, and reproduction. * In the manga, Plantation 13 is destroyed by 001 who, with the use of a stolen 9 Model, merged with Hringhorni. Gallery P IC.png|Plantation: Inner City: Central Tower P HQ.png|Plantation Parliament HQ 3 2.png 3 1.png EP3 18.png City002Nana.png BattleArea.png|Cerasus training grounds ParasiteMeeting.png|Strategy room House.png|Parasite Boarding House Lake.png|Lake Darinfra ep10 pv plantations.png franxx_route_map.png|Transit System Route Map ep1_Mistiltein_bridge.png|Episode 1 Admin Building where Hachi gave Hiro the official instructions about returning to the orphanage ep2_first_meal_with_zero_two.png|Episode 2 Parasites having the first meal with Zero Two in the mess hall map.png|Episode 2 Plantation 13 Demanding for Kissing Bathle.jpg|Main Bath pl:Trzynasta Plantacja Category:Locations